


Il primo sorriso

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/teatime.html">Tea Time, prima edizione: 10. Earl Grey Tea</a></p><p>Il Pagliaccio amava l’ora del tè: lui non poteva mangiare, né bere, però adorava preparare tutto per il suo padrone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il primo sorriso

Il Pagliaccio amava l’ora del tè: lui non poteva mangiare, né bere, però adorava preparare tutto per il suo padrone; l’alchimista era così innamorato della sua arte che accettava di consumare i suoi pasti fuori dallo studio solo per timore di contaminarne l’aura in qualche modo. Quindi la bambola aveva il permesso di attrezzare tutto nel giardino della Principessa e, i primi tempi, non gli era certo dispiaciuto: sceglieva la tovaglia di lino, le porcellane, aspettava che il fattorino della città arrivasse con i dolci che aveva ordinato; disponeva con cura i biscotti ed i pasticcini in un vassoio, posava un vaso di fiori al centro del tavolo e cercava il tè giusto nella dispensa di cucina. Non sapendo che sapore avessero, quelle misture dal profumo intenso erano, per lui, tutte uguali: non osava chiedere all’alchimista quale preferisse, perciò si limitava a provarne ogni giorno una diversa e poi scrutava con attenzione il viso del suo padrone, in attesa di un qualsiasi segno di preferenza.

Alla fine, dopo qualche giorno, poté avere l’assoluta certezza di quali fossero i dolci e la bevanda prediletti dall’alchimista: gli dispiaceva un po’ di ignorare così i gusti della Principessa, ma del resto lei mangiava e beveva tutto ciò che le si posava davanti con la stessa espressione annoiata, di modo che fosse impossibile capire davvero cosa le piacesse e cosa no. L’espressione del padrone di casa, invece, era perfettamente cristallina: il Pagliaccio rimaneva in piedi per tutta l’ora del tè, ma si sentiva incredibilmente felice quando, arrivando, gli occhi dell’alchimista si posavano sul tavolo; vedeva il suo servizio da tè preferito, quello bianco con il sottile bordo dorato, sentiva l’odore dell’Earl Grey e, nel vassoio, le madeleine e i biscottini al burro.

E sorrideva. Un sorriso che era solo per il Pagliaccio, che aveva preparato tutto per lui, un sorriso che valeva più di un ringraziamento.

L’alchimista accarezzava con gli occhi la trama della tovaglia, le corolle dei fiori nel vaso e poi sorrideva alla Principessa, che sedeva, splendida ed imbronciata, dall’altro lato del tavolo.

Ma il primo sorriso, pensava il Pagliaccio mentre si accingeva a versare il tè, il primo sorriso era solo per lui.


End file.
